


Nekad

by slugiets



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 line as friends, A lot of cursing, Alternate Universe - High School, BL, Bahasa non baku, Bickering, Complicated Relationships, Crime Fighting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Other, enemy but why sexual tension, mention jancok, pergaulan bebas
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugiets/pseuds/slugiets
Summary: “gue tuh cuma pengen sayang sama elu apa susahnya?”bukan beda paham— sepelenya sekolah mereka sama pengen gorok-gorokannya.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Nekad

**Author's Note:**

> [ warning; this fic contain harsh words, innapropriate language and fight scene, harrasement. Please enjoy with your own risk]

Riuh penonton menggema hebat di arena kejuaraan basket satu kota kali ini. Tribun sekarang dipadati oleh dua warna dominan yang saling bersekutu. 

Delapan angka jam digital bergema namun mereka semua tetap menggelar semangat bersorak, sisanya sikut-sikutan bagi yang kena pinggir. Sikap mereka menggugah resah dan protes bagi penonton reguler toh mereka tidak berani apa-apa. 

jiakh, ciut aja ama anak esema. 

Ya engga salah hari ini layaknya genjatan senjata, finalis dari dua pihak emang daridulu dikenal gapernah akur dari jaman sekolah mereka sama-sama jebot hingga dibangun berjaya bertemu dipuncak acara kejuaraan kali ini.

Padahal sekolah mereka masih satu kompleks. Ga ada jarak sama sekali, pas bokong ketemu bokong. 

Tapi namanya dendam kesumet dari mau disumpahi seribu leluhur ya gaakan pernah berikrar damai.

pembatas sekolah dikeduanya aja sampe bolong karena keseringan dibuat benteng takeshi alias bentrokan. saking udah gaada dana dari pemerintah sampe males ngecornya.

Countdown acara dimulai lebih lambat tiga puluh menit. Supporter  **_Cendex_ ** riuh saat Tim basket SMA Cendekia melangkah angkuh dari sayap kiri. barisan para sorak hentak berdiri saking membanggakan warna kaos hijau bukan bonek memberikan dukungan penuh dengan suara lantang.

**"WOI CENDEX FOKUS KEDEPAN. HARI INI KITA TEMPUR. BERANI?!!"**

Sang capo **1** , Jalasena Jisung ancang-ancang memimpin. Tribun SMA Cendekia lantang menjawab berani, suskes membakar gelora seisi tribun. Kemudian perkusi mulai dimainkan beriringan mars sekolah dinyanyikan dengan congkak.

Dibagian selatan, suara Supporter  **_Bintar_ ** ikut bersatu dengan euforia, membanggakan warna kaos kuning seiring berjalan tim Sekolah mereka, SMA Bina Nusantara masuk lewat sayap kanan.

Tribun bintar juga gamau kalah heboh. Jaemin Radhivar naik keatas pagar pembatas, memimpin dengan gagah dengan keseimbangan bertumpu di kaki kirinya.

**"BINTAR BERJAYA SELAMANYA BERJAYA"**

Suaranya sudah ngos-ngosan untuk sekolah tercinta. Empat  _ flag _ mereka siap berkibar. saking semangatnya sampe ngenain kepala protokol acara dibawah, laknat emang.

Hari ini, adalah hari monumen dari dua sekolah bersejarah, warna kuning dan hijau akan bertempur dimalam ini. 

**Author's Note:**

> capo: Dirigen atau Pemimpin pasukan pendukung setia


End file.
